Broken Promise
by Nostale
Summary: Legolas must correct a mistake his friend made thousands of years ago.
1. Unexpected visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original LOTR characters (unfortunately). The only characters I do own at this point are Falear and Miredhel  
  
Aragorn leaned back in his chair and smiled at the sight before him. Pippin was chasing a very hyper Goldilocks around the room. The former "fellowship of the Ring" had gathered in Gondor to celebrate the fifteenth anniversary of Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
"When shall Legolas arrive?" Gimli asked, trying hard not to laugh as Pippin tripped over a short stool and tumbled onto the floor.  
  
"Soon, the new king of Greenwood has much to do," Aragorn replied.  
  
"Oy! Pip!" Merry called, "I think you're getting a bit old for this."  
  
Pippin rose and brushed off his clothing, "old?! I'm not old! I'm younger than any one of you!"  
  
At that moment, a servant came into the room to announce Legolas' arrival.  
  
"Legolas, my friend, 'tis been a while since our last meeting, how are you?" Aragorn asked rising from his seat.  
  
Legolas sighed, "Not very well I'm afraid, those blasted orcs should have died along with their dark lord."  
  
"Let's not talk about matters of that nature," Gimli said, walking up to his old friend, "tonight we shall feast and be merry."  
  
"Indeed," Aragorn nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, many people sat around the large table in the dining hall of the White City. Lively chatter filled the room.  
  
Legolas tapped his goblet with a spoon and the noise died down. "Aragorn has been my friend for countless years," he began, "he is a noble warrior, a devoted husband, a righteous King, and a loyal friend, I cannot think of anyone more deserving of the love of the Arwen, the granddaughter of the Lady of the Golden Wood. These two deserve true happiness and are lucky enough to have found it. To Aragorn and Arwen."  
  
"To Aragorn and Arwen," many voices repeated as all their goblets were raised.  
  
Then, a distraught elf came bursting through the doors. Her cloak and clothing were all stained by mud from a long journey and her long, pale- blond hair was all tangled. The quiver on her back had no more arrows, and the thin dagger that hung from her side was stained with the blood of many orcs.  
  
Legolas' eyes met hers, and he was sure she looked incredibly familiar.  
  
"I'm sorry," a servant came running in after her, "I told her she couldn't come in." He reached for her arm to grab her, but she tore away. She ran to Legolas' side, "Legolas," she sighed, "my father sent me, his name is Falear."  
  
"Falear…" Legolas repeated, "of course, you must be Miredhel."  
  
Aragorn silently waved for the servant to leave.  
  
Legolas lead the Miredhel outside, and they sat before a large fountain.  
  
"Sii now," Legolas said, "Kwentra amin Tell me. What brought you here?"  
  
"My father," Miredhel began, "he was cornered by orcs," tears began to well up in her eyes. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "He slew himself rather than be killed by the foul creatures." Her voice broke and the young elf began to weep softly.  
  
"Amin hiritha," Legolas said softly. He placed his arms around her and allowed Miredhel to cry on his shoulder. He patiently waited and comforted her until the she was ready to talk again.  
  
"He left a letter…" Miredhel said, sniffling, and pulled a small envelope from her pack. "It was addressed to you…"  
  
Legolas too the envelope from her and opened it with shaking hands. He opened the letter and a small silver ring, on the end of a chain fell out. Legolas felt his heart lurch, he knew what this was about. He read the letter:  
  
Legolas, my dear friend. I write this letter with the hope that you can do something I lacked the strength to do. I once said I would do it, but my friend, I'm afraid the burden has been placed upon you. Remember your promise…  
  
Falear 


	2. Lost friend

"We were mere children," Legolas sighed, still holding the letter.  
  
"What happened?" Miredhel asked, "What does the letter mean?"  
  
"It started a long time ago, long before you were born," Legolas began, "You father and I were best friends. Him being the son of a blacksmith had a great interest in combining metal craft and magic. He wanted to model a ring, greatly admiring the one made for Lord Elrond. Even I am not quite sure how he created the ring… He loved this ring, wore it everywhere... When he put it on his finger, he would become invisible for brief periods of time: the same effect as the One Ring, just not as powerful. He used it to pull pranks on our teachers… But I began to see the more he wore it, the more it seemed to well… possess him. He became short- tempered and would snap at his loved ones for no reason. I begged him to destroy it, I told him it was changing him." Legolas blinked back tears. "When he finally realized what was happening, he asked for my help. I promised to help him, to help him destroy the ring…" Both elves stared at the ring Legolas held. "But before I could help him, I was called to Mirkwood. My father sent me on a mission to Lothlorien… When I returned, I couldn't find him… I found his house and searched it, all his belongings were there… with the exception of the ring."  
  
Miredhel silently stared at the ring. Her father had told her nothing of it.  
  
"I suppose he finally came to his senses after a while, but was never able to destroy the ring," Legolas said sadly.  
  
"So… what do we do now?" Miredhel asked.  
  
"Il amin sinta…I don't know" Legolas sighed. "I suppose I shall ask for Gandalf's counsel…"  
  
"Mithrandir?!" Miredhel asked in surprise, "The most powerful of the Istari is here?!" Legolas nodded. "Do you think he can help us?"  
  
"If anyone can it would be Gandalf," Legolas chuckled at the younger elf's enthusiasm.  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn invited Miredhel to stay and rest in Gondor while they determine what to do.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Miredhel asked Gandalf after Legolas explained the story to him.  
  
"I only know of one way to destroy a magical ring of that sort…" Gandalf said slowly, "it was the same way we destroyed the One Ring."  
  
"Is it really necessary to destroy it?" Miredhel asked.  
  
"My dear," Gandalf said, "there is rumor of a new evil rising… there are already orcs rebuilding Isengard. If this ring were to come in their hands, they could modify it to be just like the One Ring… The result would be disasterous…" 


	3. Into the darkness

"Do you know where the ring was created?" Miredhel asked Legolas.  
  
"In the Misty Mountains…" Legolas said slowly, "If you head South, it get's much warmer… One mountain, 'tis a little known fact… it spouts lava…Naria, it is called… Falear wanted to create it like the One Ring," Legolas chuckled, "But since we couldn't quite reach the fires of Mount Doom, he settled for Naria. The mountain is very close to Isengard… It must be swarming with orcs…"  
  
"What must be swarming with orcs?" Aragorn asked as he walked up to the two elves that were walking side-by-side.  
  
"Naria, where the ring was created," Legolas answered.  
  
"So you are going to go through with this then?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I promised him I'd help him…" Legolas replied, "So yes, I am going to destroy the ring…"  
  
"And I am going with you," Miredhel said, resolutely.  
  
"N'uma no" Legolas shook his head. "No, I don't want to put you in any danger and I'm positive your father would not have wanted to."  
  
"No, he wouldn't have," Miredhel agreed, "but I wouldn't have listened to him. I'm going."  
  
Legolas sighed, knowing he would not accomplish anything by pushing the conversation further.  
  
"Let me go with you," Aragorn offered.  
  
Legolas turned around to face his friend, "Of course not, Gondor needs it's king."  
  
"As a good man once said, 'Gondor needs no king'," Aragorn said with a small chuckle.  
  
"No," Legolas shook his head, "I alone made the promise and I alone must go."  
  
"Stubborn elf," Aragorn shook his head, "Well then maybe let our little dwarven friend assist you," he persisted.  
  
"No, just allow me to go," Miredhel insisted, "I can travel fast, ride well, and I bet I can shoot better than the archer champion of Greenwood," she said, gesturing at Legolas.  
  
"Though that may be true," Legolas sighed, "I still cannot put you into danger."  
  
Miredhel shook her head and stomped off toward her room.  
  
Legolas sighed, "she has the persistence of her father." He turned toward Aragorn "I shan't waste time, I shall leave tonight."  
  
Aragorn sighed, "I will have your horse waiting for you and provide you with supplies as well… Godspeed Legolas…"  
  
"Diolla lle thank you" Legolas nodded and turned to prepare to leave.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas sighed and slipped the chain connected to the ring over his head. It felt unbelievably heavy for such a small item. The elf slung bow onto his back and sheathed his dagger.  
  
Legolas walked towards the stables to retrieve his horse. He saw Menelach waiting for him. He was positive that Menelach was the best horse in the world. He was a beautiful golden stallion with a pure white mane and a white star on his forehead.  
  
"Menelach, mellonamin Menelach, my friend," Legolas said softly as he pat the horse's side. "We have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
"Yes, we do," came a voice from behind him, "and we should leave soon." Legolas turned around to see Miredhel standing next to a black mare. "You aren't leaving without me," the elf said, crossing her arms.  
  
Legolas sighed, Miredhel could tell he was going to give in.  
  
"Amin vesta I promise," she said, "I shan't be a burden."  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head, "Fine, come then we must hurry." Legolas leaped gracefully onto his horse.  
  
Miredhel grinned and vaulted onto her horse, Elenfea. The two elves rode off in the darkness, heading toward Rohan. 


	4. At the edge

Legolas lay flat on his back, wide-awake. He silently sat up and watched as Miredhel got out her bow and fired; the arrow sunk into the trunk of a tree. Legolas rose and retrieved his own bow.  
  
"Shall we see if you really are the better archer?" Legolas asked with a small smile.  
  
Miredhel turned around and grinned, "Go ahead."  
  
The king of Greenwood drew the bowstring and aimed, he released at just the right moment and watched as his arrow split Miredhel's in half.  
  
"Quel Good," Miredhel nodded, "but is it good enough?" She backed up so she was about one hundred feet from the target and put her back to the tree. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and twisted her upper body around to face the tree. The young elf watched with satisfaction as her arrow split through the arrow shot by Legolas.  
  
The older elf grinned "Why don't we quit before we ruin more arrows?"  
  
"Mankoi? why" Miredhel raised her eyebrows, "is the king of Greenwood afraid of a bit of competition?"  
  
"Now, I wouldn't want you going around telling people that," Legolas chuckled. He stepped back to about one hundred and fifty feet, where another tree blocked his view of the first one. He aimed his bow skyward and shot and arrow. The arrow cleared the tree in front of him and landed in the same spot as the previous arrow, knocking Miredhel's out of its place.  
  
Miredhel's eyes grew wide, "Perhaps we should quit before we ruin more arrows."  
  
"As you wish," Legolas laughed.  
  
"We should leave soon, we are nearing Rohan are we not?" Miredhel asked, eager to change the subject.  
  
Legolas nodded, "yes, but I have heard rumors that Rohan has changed. We should be careful."  
  
Miredhel nodded and slung her bow onto her back. Legolas climbed upon Menelach and Miredhel leaped onto Elenfea. The two horses immediately set out to a trot without the riders having to signal them.  
  
In less than an hour, the two approached the border of Rohan. The land looked barren and deserted.  
  
Legolas looked around and dismounted his horse.  
  
"Mani naa tanya What is it?" Miredhel asked.  
  
"Something's wrong," Legolas shook his head and knelt down on the grass. The formerly thick green grass was now yellow and dying. Legolas smelled a stench in the air…  
  
"Orcs…" Legolas declared. 


	5. Death on the Battlefield

"Legolas?" Miredhel asked as she gazed into the distance. Legolas rose and looked in the direction Miredhel was pointing toward. A large host of orcs was marching toward their direction. Legolas made out a symbol on the top of their helmets; it was the head of a black horse.  
  
"We should leave," Legolas muttered and mounted his horse.  
  
"Run when we can fight?!" Miredhel cried incredulously.  
  
"Going into battle now would be both pointless and suicidal," Legolas said sternly as if talking to a disobedient child.  
  
Miredhel sighed and leaped upon Elenfea. The two rode eastward, easily outrunning the orcs.  
  
"What now?" Miredhel asked, when they had finally halted, "Perhaps we could pass through Fangorn…"  
  
Legolas shook his head, "Then what? Then we could cross the Misty Mountains, but that would leave us in Isengard."  
  
"So what do you suggest we do oh wise Legolas?" Miredhel asked mockingly.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, "I suggest we wait here for the night and return to Rohan the next morning."  
  
* * *  
  
Miredhel closely followed Legolas; the two were riding swiftly towards Rohan. When they arrived, the area was just as barren as before.  
  
"We should hurry," Legolas muttered to Miredhel, "before those orcs come back."  
  
Legolas stopped his horse abruptly as he noticed something lying on the ground before him. The elf looked down and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"What is it?" Miredhel asked, then gasped in surprise. Lying on the ground, was the body of a rider; arrow's riddled his body. Through the blood that flooded from the rider's many wounds, Legolas could make out of the symbol of Rohan. Legolas looked further into the distance and saw many other bodies lying in the field; the bodies of the noble riders lay among the horrid corpses of orcs. The elves bowed their heads.  
  
Legolas noticed that each of the orcs bore the same mark as the army they saw earlier. He identified some of the orcs to be Uruk-Hai: the same breed of orcs that had captured Pippin and Merry during the war of the ring; the other orcs were of a breed Legolas didn't recognize- they looked bigger and stronger than any orc he had ever seen before.  
  
The elf noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a man half-alive. A spear protruded from the man's stomach, but he was still living.  
  
"Eomer!" Legolas exclaimed and ran to the side of his old friend.  
  
"Legolas…" the man said weakly. Legolas examined Eomer's wound, with one glance he knew that the man would not make it.  
  
"What- what happened here?" the elf asked.  
  
Blood spouted from Eomer's mouth as he attempted to speak, "M- Moraug," he sputtered and then fell silent. His eyes grew cloudy and his chest rose and he sucked in breath for the last time.  
  
Tears poured from Legolas' eyes as he knelt beside his friend.  
  
Miredhel felt a tear trail down her cheek; she didn't even know these men, but she felt deep sorrow as she looked around at the many lifeless bodies. She raised her head to see a large army approaching them.  
  
"Legolas!" She cried and gestured toward that nearing host. Legolas turned to look; he felt anger boil inside him when he looked at the terrible army that was drawing near.  
  
Legolas drew his dagger and cried out the name of Rohan as he charged towards the legion of orcs. 


	6. Bloodshed

Miredhel watched as Legolas charged into the army of orcs.  
  
"Finally, a battle," she muttered and ran after the other elf. She sliced off the head of the first orc she met. She sunk the blade of her long dagger into the chest of the next orc. Miredhel whipped around to see a huge orc standing over her, his broad-bladed sword ready to strike. The elf brought her own blade up to meet his; she felt the impact of the weapons vibrate through her arm. This orc was astoundingly strong; with their blades locked, neither adversary could move. Miredhel felt her dagger being forced down. Suddenly, the orc fell to the ground with a green- feathered arrow protruding from his back. The elven runes on the shaft of the arrow confirmed that it was Legolas'.  
  
Miredhel looked up to see Legolas firing arrows rapidly; there was a large circle of slain orcs around him. She saw Legolas stab several orcs with an arrow before firing it. Miredhel notched her own bow and ran to join Legolas. The two elves stood back-to-back, demolishing anything that dare trod the least bit near them. Legolas saw a gargantuan orc charge toward him, wielding a monstrous ax. Legolas shot an arrow straight into his chest, but the orc still kept charging as if driven by an alien force. Legolas reached to his quiver, but realized there were no more arrows remaining. He looked up to see the orc within striking distance; Legolas swung his bow into the head of the orc; he heard a loud crack, but both the orc and the bow remained undamaged. He brought the end of his bow into the stomach of the horrendous creature; the orc pitched forward. The elf ripped out the arrow that he previously shot into the orc's chest; he stabbed it straight through the creature's throat, and the beast finally fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
Legolas turned around and saw that the rest of the orcs had fled and about ten scores of orcs lay around them. Miredhel was stood ten feet away with a look of both disgust and pure excitement imprinted upon her face. She stared into Legolas' fathomless deep blue eyes and neither of them said anything.  
  
The two elves piled the corpses of the orcs into a large bonfire- just as the Riders of Rohan did.  
  
Legolas stared into the flames, wondering if there was ever a time where one didn't have to battle for their life on a regular basis.  
  
"We should leave," Legolas turned to Miredhel, "the flames might attract someone." Miredhel nodded.  
  
The two elves mounted their steeds and rode off into the distance. 


End file.
